


Sun and Moon

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, i wrote something soft, melancholia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Sasuke always comes back. And Naruto always waits. Light and dark, love and sadness.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horizon_moon_eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizon_moon_eclipse/gifts).



> This one is for Horizon_moon_eclipse. I've been plucking away at this little piece since I asked you what pairings were your favorite and you so kindly answered, despite being delirious and sick. A curious writer did want to know, and yes, a curious writer did have this in mind all along. You have made this writer feel very blessed by your support and caring comments. Thank you. I hope this small thing brightens your day somehow.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

The sweet, sad, silvery lines trickled and ran through my mind, as I groaned a mild, huffing protest at the light hitting the backs of my eyelids. _You are my sunshine…_ Where had that verse even come from? Had my mother sung it to me when I was young? Every time I heard it, the lines were melancholy and soft, chanted in an almost forlorn, feminine voice. Feminine but, perhaps, not female. Maybe it was Itachi who’d sung it to me.

His face, young, but still lined with care and sadness, hung behind my eyes, as I grunted another low, aggravated sound in my throat and attempted to shift away from the light. I couldn’t. A weight lay across my chest and lower torso, keeping me in place. It was easy to know what it was, even before I cracked open my eyes a thin hair’s breadth to peer down and see a halo of gold and yellow glowing on my chest. The Sage of Six Paths’ Yang Power of Light. The _Rikudō no Yō no Chikara_.

_Naruto._

The complement to my Yin Power of Shadow. The _Rikudō no In no Chikara_.

Our two powers held a resonance, which allowed us to sense each other’s presences even after the _Shō no in_ had vanished from Naruto’s right hand and my left. The palm seals hadn’t mattered. They’d been for the battle with Kaguya, nothing more. The effects of them had been more lasting. We could still sense each other. Still harbored a connection no one could break. No matter how far away we were, a bond flowed between us, like a river of understanding.

I always knew Naruto was safe, the way I knew the sun was in the sky without having to look at it. A simple suffusion of warmth and light forever at my side. Just within reach of my fingertips.

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew Naruto was there. Knew it deeper than the growing, waking memory of our having fallen asleep together the night before.

Sighing in half disgust, I shifted again. Only to have my bed companion mutter unrecognizable things and move from laying on me, to slipping his arms around me. One sliding over my hips, the other under the small of my back, until I was clamped in the blond’s arms, his face stretched in a content grin, even in sleep, and his whisker-marked cheek pressed to my stomach.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

The words twirled in my mind like reflective glass, tinkling and spinning in midair. A hand went to his golden hair and rested there. He was the sunshine to my dark. The eternal, perpetual brightness of my life.

And he was so aggravating!

“Hey!” I snapped, slapping him only slightly hard across the shoulder. “Naruto!”

“Ngh! Sasuke!” he responded, buckling down harder on my middle. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“You’re irritating, Uzumaki!” I snapped again. “And taking all the shade. Let go of me and move over!” The last was accompanied by a kicking shove.

“Ack!” Naruto articulated and rolled onto the other half of the bed. Free at last, I tossed onto my side and threw the covers up over my head.

“Hey,” Naruto said, the bed sagging under his weight, as he crept up on my shoulder. “You can’t go back to sleep, ya know, Sasuke.”

“And why not, Uaumaki?” I queried, testily. “I only just got back yesterday.”

“Well, because of the _Kazakage’s_ visit. I promised we’d go see Gaara and Shinki. Sakura wanted to see you.”

I huffed into the pillow, then threw off the covers and slipped my feet out of the bed. “Very well. Then we should clean up.”

I was halfway across the room, my loose cloak flapping about me, by the time Naruto sprang up out of the bed. “We can shower together, Sasuke! Saves water, ya know!”

“Not going to happen, Uzumaki!” I retorted, catching him with a palm to the face mid dash.

He grunted and whined, but let me be and have my shower, and I was already dressed in dark shades and sitting primly at the _kotatsu_ , drinking tea, when he finished his own wash and joined me, damp haired. We didn’t linger long, however. The _Kazakage_ did not visit often, due to his village duties, and Naruto wouldn’t wait or leave Sakura expectant.

Sakura.

She greeted us both with smiles and presented us with food out on a blanket behind the house she and her husband shared when they were both in _Konoha_. Sakura came to _Konoha_ more often than Gaara, but both made an effort to come when they could. It was still Sakura’s village and she loved it. She said it every time she came back, her lips smiling her sad smile.

_Sakura._

My eyes followed her, as she moved over the grass, draped in sunshine and leaf-dappled shadow, her eyes glass and leaf-green and iridescent. My face serious and set. She had never gotten over her foolish love of me she’d harbored since childhood. Though she loved Gaara, she still carried that old, aching affection around with her in odd corners and unexpected angles and subtle movements. It was carried in how she walked and the way her eyes crinkled when she saw me.

Yet, I didn’t worry about Sakura. I felt a tinge of regret for having caused her pain, bit looking at her holding her Shinki in her arms, smiling down at him with love and honest abandon, I knew she would be alright. Her love for me would always be there, but a faded thing, blurred and obscured by time and other loves. Gaara, Shinki, the babe she carried under her sternum. She would be alright.

It was Karin I worried about. Karin whose love hadn’t died with time or been transferred to someone else. I could tell every time I went to see her and the rest of Team _Hebi_. She pined and there was no way for me to ease her.

_You are my sunshine…_

My eyes drifted to Naruto ever more frequently as the day went on. It had always been Naruto. Through all of our fights and rivalries, through all our years apart and war filled reunions, it had always been Naruto. I couldn’t stay away from him, and somehow, he had learned during my journey of redemption, no matter how often I left or where I went or how long I stayed away, I would always come back. Always. No matter how far I wandered and strayed, I would always find him again.

Walking home in the sunset, I wondered why. Why did he keep forgiving me? Why did he keep taking me back? Even when I walked into _Konoha_ with a daughter on my arm, he’d just grinned that thrilled smile of his, cooed all over Sarada and asked if she’d stay with us.

She did often. But I took her back to her mother, too. Soon she would have a brother. I would rebuild my clan and have heirs to the Uchiha name and _sharingan_.

And I would ensure Naruto had an heir, as well. A _Hokage_ , a _man like Naruto_ , deserved to have an heir. And Hinata pined for him the way Karin did for me. She would gladly give him a child, even knowing it would be all she would have of him.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

My thoughts made me edge and irritable, and I bickered with the blond when we finally made it to our bed. In the end, he turned from me in weary, weepy silence, swiping at his eyes. Those zircon gems of his glassy with tears.

I spent too much time in the dark and Naruto was often too cheerful for me. So cheerful it stung. But it hurt to see him cry. Just as his words ached in me.

“I just love you, ya know?”

“Ahhh, Naruto,” I murmured, leaning into his back and peppering his neck with kisses, until he got the message and pushed me down, kissed me hard, and made me pant as only he knew how.

It was always this way with Naruto. I would go away and come back to him waiting for me. We would argue and he would smile and, somehow, we would wake every morning in each other’s arms.

He loved me.

He was rather a fool, but I’d known that since we were children. Looking at his tousled head on my chest, after he’d fallen asleep. I wondered how I’d ended up with the man. How my shadows didn’t extinguish his light, but somehow only managed to make it brighter.

Why it was I kept coming back.

I supposed I loved him, too.

Perhaps I was the fool.

Or, maybe, we both were.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
